phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivaen Elf
The Olivaen Elves are an off shoot of the Arcasian Elves. These elves are all psychically gifted and they were summarily all put on a boat to go somewhere else when the elders didn't want them or knew what to do with them. They traveled until they reached a site on the sea where they could recreate Arvandor with the use of Psionics. Being very fair to look upon, these psychically gifted elves founded Olivinae. The Elves of Olivinae set about building a civilization mirroring Arvandor. When the Pelagasiri came to destroy the Arcasian Elves, they passed by the Olivaen Elves since they were building their civilization when they were sent to raze Arcasia. The Elves of Olivinae built a psionic academy, and many sanctums where they could affect the forest and the surrounding countryside through thought and emotion. An emotional people, these Elves don't stand in the humans faces, having felt the brunt of the evil of Discrimination. Although they feel that they are still better than the humans, the Olivinae Elves have accepted humans among their midst and taught them the powers of psionics. Alexander and Phaeselis When Alexander came into their land, he was greeted Cordially and with great acclaim. Although Olivinae didn't join Alexander's empire, the Military Genius fought their army out of fun and the thrill of it all. After they were defeated by his Hellenistic Armies, Alexander founded a library in Olivinae and learned of the culture of the elves here. Inspired by what he seen, he founded a city called Phaeselis on the River Phoenix. The result was a city built for the Gifted and Awakened. So naturally, many of the Olivaen Elves came to Phaeselis and started a huge enclave in the Southwest -- Phoenician -- quarter of the city. The Enclave is poised to recreate Arvandor. Olivaen Elf names Male Names: Adan, Arthion, Arthon, Ashke, Banion, Benn, Berioredain, Coleru, Conanuir, Cuilornion, Dagron, Daerwain, Darwain, Dîr, Doristannen, Enetheru, Eriad, Ernil, Erunín, Fael, Galuidirn, Garavellon, Gondithen, Huvellon, Huveldir, Îdh, Imlad, Imladion, Lad, Ladion, Maethor, Melethron, Nanion, Nanon, Oneneru, Pinadar, Rimmadadia, Sídheru, Tobir, Torobel Female Names: Adarenell, Adarenlas, Bainiel, Bainwen, Calennor, Celebiel, Celebwen, Eirien, Fimiell, Gadiel, Gadwen, Haeroniel, Haeronwen, Lothron, Lothroniel, Lothronwen, Laurenniel, Melliel, Melwen, Neniel, Nenwen, Orodrimiel, Orodrimwen, Pathlaniel, Pathlanwen, Rinnaear, Rîn , Rían, Sanneregdos, Sannael, Sannaeliel, Sannaelwen, and Saneniel Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Olivaen elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. *'Size': Olivaen elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Olivaen elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': Olivaen elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Elven Immunities': Olvaen elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against mind affecting telpathic powers and effects. *'Keen Senses': Olvaen elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Naturally Psionic': Olvaen elves gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If an Olvaen elf takes levels in a psionic class, she instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. *'Psionic Aptitude': When an Olvaen elf takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. *'Languages': Olivaen Elves begin play speaking Common and Olivaen. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Category:Player's Guide Category:Races Category:Elf